Decidelo
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: Serie de Sueños, Ultima parte: "Aquí somos Starlights, única y exclusivamente"... "No puedo ofrecerte el amor de ella"... "Era la única forma que tenía a mi alcance para llegar a ti, para darte mi mensaje"... "Solo déjame comprobar que esta vez no es un sueño."
1. La llegada

Un destello rosado se vio acercándose, cada vez más rápido, hasta chocar con la superficie del planeta rojo. La luz cegadora fue desvaneciéndose hasta dar paso a una figura femenina. Sus ojos azules supervisaron los alrededores tomando su tiempo para apreciar los campos de flores a su alrededor y las montanas en la distancia, que adquirían un tono violeta al ponerse el rojo sol que calentaba el lugar. Sintió una presencia que se acercaba y giró haciendo batir sus alas blancas, antes que desaparecieran. Dos suaves plumas cayeron de su lugar ante el movimiento, y fueron arrastradas por el viento.

"Esperaba que no fuera cierto." Dijo la guardiana que se acercaba a ella, su mirada violeta carente de calidez alguna. "Sígame, ella espera su llegada." Terminó diciendo, para luego alejarse una vez mas por donde había llegado.

Mirando por última vez el paisaje, se dispuso a seguirla. No sabía a donde se dirigían, pero tenía un muy buen presentimiento de a quién encontraría una vez llegaran a su destino. Por eso había elegido llegar en esta forma, con esta apariencia. El ruedo de su vestido blanco se deslizaba suavemente entre las flores, inmune a la potencial suciedad que estas representaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabía que se trataría de ti, una presencia y un brillo tan fuerte, solo podía tratarse de la poseedora del Cristal de Plata. Pero, debo preguntar, ¿Qué la trae hasta el planeta de las flores, Serenity-hime?" Fue el saludo, estrictamente diplomático, que recibió de la Princesa de Fuego.

"Mis intenciones son pacíficas, no tienes de que preocuparte." Respondió ella utilizando el mismo estilo de oración.

"Con todo respeto, su alteza, deberá ser un poco más específica." La soberana le insistió, después de todo se encontraban en su territorio.

"He llegado sin escolta, ni protección, esa debe ser prueba suficiente de mi buena fe." Contestó la viajera, mirando a la mujer del trono directamente a los ojos.

"También ha llegado sin anunciarse, Princesa. Pero, no me dirá sus razones, ¿cierto?" Ya comenzaba a comprender quien tenía mayor autoridad.

"Saldré a dar un paseo por tus jardines, si no te importa; he oído hablar maravillas de los paisajes de este planeta." Pretendió no escuchar a su anfitriona y habiendo dicho esto se dispuso a salir del salón del trono, pero su salida fue detenida por la misma guardiana que la había guiado hasta allá. "¿Ocurre algo, StarMaker?" Le preguntó en tono autoritario.

La sailor miro a su princesa desde la distancia para luego bajar la cabeza, "Permítame acompañarla, su alteza."

"Como gustéis." Le respondió la rubia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Si vas a caminar conmigo lo menos que puedes hacer es hablarme, Taiki." Le dijo a la castaña que caminaba junto a ella, sintiéndose en libertad de expresar confianza ahora que se encontraban fuera del palacio y de las miradas intrusas.

"Le agradecería que no me llame por ese nombre, Serenity-hime. Aquí somos Starlights, única y exclusivamente." Explicó la joven de mirada pensativa, sin aceptar la ofrenda de amistad.

"¿Todas ustedes?" Preguntó la princesa y al decir estas palabras el color se apoderó de sus mejillas.

"Si. _Todas_ nosotras." Respondió la mujer alta, mirándola sin voltear la cara. "Y así debe seguir siendo."

Ella sólo tragó en seco al entender el significado oculto de aquellas palabras, ¿en verdad se había vuelto tan transparente? "Entonces, ¿debo asumir que estas conmigo ahora, simplemente cumpliendo las ordenes de Kakyuu-hime?"

"Si."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

StarMaker levantó la mirada al cielo, interrumpiendo así la conversación que llevaba con la princesa, aunque sería mas preciso describirla como un monologo por parte de la rubia. Algo no andaba bien. Podía sentir el cambio en las energías del planeta y la reacción de su 'escolta' lo confirmaba. "¿Qué está sucediendo Maker?"

"No lo sé Princesa pero, algo definitivamente no está nada bien." Fue la respuesta de la guardiana.

A lo lejos se pudo ver a alguien que se acercaba a toda prisa. Una pequeña mujer de cabellos plateados llegó jadeando hasta ellas y la miró incrédula. "No puedo creer que sea cierto." Dijo con la respiración entre cortada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la visitante.

"¡Healer!" StarMaker le gritó a la peliplateada, haciéndola recordar la razón por la que había corrido hasta aquí, sudando. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Cierto!" Respondió mirando a su compañera de batalla, su mirada llena de sorpresa y temor. "Requieren su presencia en el salón del trono."

La castaña la miró confundida. "¿Requieren mi presencia?"

"¡La tuya no!" Le gritó, arrugando la frente e inclinando la cabeza hacia la princesa de coletas largas. "La de ella."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **chicas esta es la última parte de la serie de los sueños, serán aproximadamente tres capítulos, todos en este formato (escenas individuales) y todos desde el punto de vista de la misma persona

… me tarde mas para subirla porque queria asegurarme de tener toda la historia escrita antes de publicarla

… Cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en preguntarme

Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el proximo capi

Jay


	2. La confrontacion

**Capitulo 2…**

Antes que las puertas del salón se abrieran por completo, ya sabía de quienes se trataba. Entró dispuesta a gritarles a todas por haberse atrevido a seguirla, por no confiar en ella, por no dejarla en paz. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a él. Él, que había sido dueño de su corazón por tanto tiempo, en el pasado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó indignada, mirándolo.

"Debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta, ¿no crees? Vine a buscarte." Fue su respuesta en el mismo tono.

"Llegué hasta aquí por mi misma, puedo encontrar mi camino de vuelta a casa."

Él dio media vuelta y, caminando entre las cuatro inner scouts que habían llegado con él, tomó asiento moviendo su capa a un lado y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Entonces no te molestará que te espere, así no viajas sola."

"¿Vas a esperarme todo ese tiempo? ¿Estás seguro?" Continuó ella, arqueando una ceja.

"Claro que lo haré, no te dejaré aquí sin supervisión." Le respondió él, sin retirar la mirada.

"¿Es que no confías en mi?" Le pregunto ella, algo dolida y con una mano sobre el pecho.

"Solía pensar que si. Ahora, no estoy tan seguro." La respuesta le dolió aún más.

Las scouts del sistema solar que se encontraban presente, se hicieron a un lado al sentir como aumentaba la energía proveniente de su princesa. "¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? ¿Acaso no puedo estar sola un día sin que cuestionen mis acciones?" Miró a su alrededor al decir estas palabras. Sus scouts, StarMaker, StarHealer y la Princesa de Fuego, todas la miraban sorprendidas.

"Serenity." Habló el Príncipe de la Tierra, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su prometida. "Si quieres que confiemos en ti dime, ¿Por qué viniste hasta este lejano planeta? ¿Por qué viajaste sola? ¿Por qué intentaste ocultar tu posición con los poderes del Cristal de Plata? No te imaginas todo lo que pensé al no encontrarte, estuve a punto de declarar estado de alerta o algo así. Si Minako no me hubiera dicho que viajaste fuera del sistema solar por tu propia voluntad, se hubiera declarado guerra a no sé quien. Y sin embargo, al saberlo, supe que te encontraría aquí. ¿Por qué tantos secretos?"

La scout del uniforme naranja bajó la mirada al suelo. No podía creer que por su intento del calmar a los demás, dejándolos saber que su princesa no había sido secuestrada, se había desencadenado todo esto. Debió haberse quedado callada.

Mirando a la sailor del amor, la princesa respondió. "No pensé que fuera de tanta importancia. No necesito seguridad, estoy a salvo aquí. Hay personas suficientes para cuidar de mí en este planeta. Además…" Continuó hablando mientras le daba la espalda. "Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco."

"Tenemos suficiente aire fresco en la Tierra." Y tomándola por los hombros, la volteó hacia él nuevamente. "¿A qué viniste hasta aquí? Dímelo de una vez." Ella bajó la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos. "No puedes, ¿verdad?"

"Yo nunca te he sido infiel." Susurró, aún sin levantar la mirada.

El heredero al trono de la Tierra se separó de ella, su frente arrugada. Se preparó para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte energía que se acercaba. Todos voltearon a ver, mientras una luz multicolor se desvanecía levemente, dando paso a cuatro guardianas de otra galaxia.

"¿Me podrían explicar que demonios hacemos todas en este planeta de mala muerte?" Preguntó furiosa, una rubia de pelo corto.

"Eso quisiera yo saber. Lo único que nos faltaba era ser invadidos por un montón de alienígenas intrusos." Dijo en tono burlón la Starlight de ojos verdes, mientras observaba como la scout del viento era retenida por su compañera y amante.

"Sabes muy bien a qué vinimos, tranquilízate. Alégrate de que hayamos encontrado a la princesa." Le decía la guardiana de cabellos turquesa, tratando de calmarla.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe continuaba mirando a su amada, sus ojos llenos de una tristeza indescriptible. "No quiero tu fidelidad Serenity." Logró decir en tono a penas audible.

"Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mi, Endymion?" Le gritó ella, haciendo que los demás olvidaran su disputa y prestaran atención una vez más.

"Quiero tu amor." Le respondió él, en el mismo tono de antes.

"¡Yo te amo!" Aún no entendía cual era su problema, todo seguía igual entre ellos.

Él levanto la mirada hacia los ojos azules de ella. "Pero no estas enamorada de mi, _Usagi_." Los ojos de ella se volvieron enormes ante tal afirmación. "Y ha sido así desde hace ya algún tiempo." Terminó diciendo él.

"No sé que decirte." Respondió ella, esta vez en un tono mas calmado. "Me estas pidiendo algo que no tengo la potestad para entregarte. No puedo ofrecerte el amor de ella. Pero, tienes el mío… me tienes a mi, a mi reino, a mi poder, a mi pasado y mi futuro. ¿No es eso suficiente?"

"No, no lo es. Te quiero completa, no una parte de ti. Para estar conmigo como debes, tendrás que reprimir esa parte de tu persona. Y sin Usagi, no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré. No sé cuanto tiempo mas pueda seguir aguantando esta situación." Estas fueron las últimas palabras del príncipe, antes de invocar todo su poder para regresar al planeta que llamaba hogar, solo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Todos observaban el lugar donde, solo unos segundos atrás, habían visto desaparecer al joven príncipe. Todos esperaban que la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal hablara, que demostrara alguna señal de entender lo que acababa de suceder y las repercusiones que dicho hecho acarrearía consigo.

En ese momento se escucharon voces desde fuera del salón, alguien intentaba entrar en contra de los guardias.

"¡No me importa quien sea! No puede pasar de esa forma. Asuma su apariencia oficial o le será negado el paso. ¡Esas son las reglas!" Se escuchó gritar a un guardia.

"¡No me importa ninguna maldita regla! ¡Si ella esta ahí dentro, la voy a ver!" Fue la respuesta de una voz masculina.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y corriendo, entró un joven de largos cabellos de color negro brillante. Sus ojos azul zafiro se posaron sobre la Princesa de la Luna, parada en el centro del salón, de espaldas a él. "Odango." Dijo, aún mirándola.

Todas las presentes miraron a la princesa que parecía estar en trance, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La guardiana de los vientos, como solía suceder en estas situaciones, fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Todo esto es tu culpa." Y mirando al recién llegado, sacó su talismán y corrió hacia él con la espada en posición de ataque.

El pelinegro se quedo inmóvil. El ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero prefería morir ahí mismo que demostrarle temor a la rubia. Respiró profundo, se paró erguido y se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

"¡No!" Se escuchó un grito, y una luz blanca empujó a la scout alejándola de su victima. "¡No te metas Uranus!"

Todos voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con una Eternal Sailor Moon muy enfadada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **hola chicas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, es todo en una sola escena, bastante larguita para las que pidieron mas contenido, y aunque no mucho pudieron ver a Seiya :D

… una de mis lectoras en persona (compañeras de trabajo que insisten en leer lo que escribo, no importa cuanto les diga que es sólo el primer borrador), me dijo abusadora por dejarlo ahí, justo cuando Usagi se transforma, pero así tenía que ser… vamos a mantener un poco el suspenso jajajajajaja

… gracias a las que dejaron review en el capi pasado: SerenaDulceStar, smfanatic, BOMBOM, Princesa Lunar de Kou, XiaoMeng, MaYyYkS…

… cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido, cualquier duda o sugerencia, me dejan saber

Espero les haya gustado

Jay


	3. La confesion

"Te siento diferente." Le dijo el joven que caminaba junto a ella.

"Sigo siendo la misma persona." Le respondió ella sin voltear a verlo. "Es sólo que las prioridades cambian con cada transformación."

"Y…" Se detuvo y volteó ligeramente, mirando al grupo de personas que los seguían "¿Crees que pudiéramos hablar a solas?" Terminó diciendo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella miró al sequito fijamente, y sin desviar la mirada, respondió. "Después de lo ocurrido allá dentro, no será nada fácil."

"Eso no fue culpa mía." Dijo él, tratando de defenderse.

"No he dicho que lo sea." Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo toda la fuerza que emanaba de esos ojos azules. "Pero independientemente de cómo haya iniciado, no es bien visto que una princesa ataque a una de sus propias guardianas. Y menos para defender a un extraño."

"¿Por qué me defendiste, Odango?" Le preguntó, acercándose un poco a ella.

"No podía permitir que te lastimaran." Le respondió ella, dando un paso atrás y bajando la mirada al suelo.

"¿Ocurre algo Princesa?" Se escuchó a la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, se había acercado a la pareja al sentir el nerviosismo de su princesa

La princesa de cabellos dorados volteó hacia su fiel protectora y, observando a sus demás amigas a lo lejos, notó que no tendría ningún momento de privacidad mientras las ocho scouts estuvieran siguiéndola. Se acercó a la sailor de ojos rojos y le habló al oído.

"Por supuesto alteza, sé que así será. La entiendo perfectamente." Respondió la guardiana, bajando la mirada hacia la joven princesa, quien tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, tratando de contener sus emociones.

La scout se dirigió hacia sus compañeras y, luego de una breve discusión, mayormente con a scout de peinado masculino, se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a su sistema solar. Al desvanecerse la luz, sobre la superficie del planeta de las flores, se encontraba solamente la scout del planeta más lejano al sol, junto a las guardianas del reino donde se encontraban.

"Tiene todo el tiempo que necesite Serenity-hime. Si me necesita, sabrá donde encontrarme." Dijo la sabia scout, antes de retirarse.

"Y… se supone que nosotras también nos vayamos, ¿o que?" Preguntó la peliplateada en tono molesto, para ser arrastrada posteriormente, por el brazo, por su compañera de pelo castaño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Cómo sabias que vendría?" Le preguntó, tomando el asiento ofrecido. Colocó sus manos sobre las piernas, dedos entrelazados fuertemente y desvió la mirada hacia un rosal cercano.

Él tomó asiento junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. "Te estaba esperando."

"Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú los provocaste." Habló ella, aún sin mirarlo.

"Si." Respondió él, recorriendo con los ojos su figura. "Luces hermosa así, no había tenido el honor de verte de esta forma."

"Gracias." Dijo, sonrojándose. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Seiya?"

"Era la única forma que tenía a mi alcance para llegar a ti, para darte mi mensaje." Al decir esto, colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, aún apretadas sobre su regazo. "Por favor, mírame."

Ella volteó la cabeza ligeramente hacia él y lo miró brevemente a los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente. "Creí que me estaba volviendo loca, no entendía por qué estaba teniendo esos sueños, ni mucho menos por qué ahora. Sabes que faltan sólo semanas para mi boda, ¿cierto?"

"Si." Los dedos de él comenzaron a moverse, dibujando círculos sobre sus puños apretados, con la esperanza de aliviar tensiones. "Esperaba que entendieras antes que llegara ese día, sabía que se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Usagi yo…"

"Usagi dejará de existir con la formación de Tokio de Cristal." Lo interrumpió, sabia lo que él quería decir y no se sentía preparada para escucharlo.

"Eso también lo sabía. Y, honestamente, no creo que sea muy buena idea." Ante este comentario, ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró fijamente. "No me mires así. Sabes que tengo la razón. No puedes subir al trono y dejar atrás todo lo que eres, todo lo que amas. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que el reino funcione?"

"Para que el mundo tenga la paz que siempre ha buscado." Le respondió ella, un poco irritada, no esperaba que él entendiera.

"Puedes gobernar perfectamente bien, siendo tú misma." Fue su respuesta. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el joven de largos cabellos negros se había acercado mas a ella, hasta el punto de estar tocando sus cuerpos ligeramente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Para que querías verme?" Preguntó ella.

"Sólo necesitaba hacerlo, estaba un poco ansioso por tenerte cerca una vez mas." Sus manos seguían acariciando las manos de ella, que ahora se encontraban menos apretadas.

Bajando la mirada una vez más hacia su regazo, observó sus manos juntas y se concentró en sentir la caricia ofrecida. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió como la segunda mano de él se sumaba a las demás. Separando sus dedos entrelazados y acariciando sus palmas en movimientos bien definidos.

Su mano derecha fue levantada y sintió el roce contra la cara de él. Unos labios dejando su huella sobre la palma extendida, antes de colocarla en la mejilla ajena, hasta que los dedos cobraron vida propia y decidieron jugar con su cabello. Sintió mayor presión sobre dicha mano, y supo que él había inclinado la cabeza.

Dedos largos recorriendo toda la extensión de su mano, causaron escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, y la obligaron a flexionar los pies dentro de sus zapatos, para tratar de contener las sensaciones.

La distancia entre ambos era cada vez menor, y en su aturdimiento, no estaba completamente segura de si era ella que se estaba acercando a él o viceversa. Sintió su aliento sobre su cara, sobre su cuello, sobre su hombro desnudo y en ese momento dejó de pensar por ella misma.

Brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra un pecho bien definido y que respiraba con dificultad, al igual que ella. Notó movimientos involuntarios en sus piernas, señal de un nerviosismo poco controlado. "Estas temblando." Le dijo, con la voz mas áspera de lo que pretendía.

"Estoy tratando de contenerlo." Le respondió él, en un tono de voz que iba bastante bien con el nerviosismo ya percibido.

"¿Contenerlo? ¿Contener qué?"

"Todo. Lo que siento, lo que quiero decir, lo que quiero hacer." Le respondió, mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su espalda, sensación que le recordaba momentos vividos en sueños anteriores.

Trato de separase de él, pero no le fue permitido. Cada vez le costaba mas respirar, y no precisamente por la fuerza con que la abrazaba. Se sentía aturdida, no estaba pensando claro ni actuando como si misma, y fue entonces cuando rodeo el cuerpo de él con ambos brazos, profundizando el abrazo exponencialmente.

Sintió labios recorrer su cuello sin llegar a tocar su piel, aliento calido rozar sus mejillas, y escuchó su voz que decía. "Yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez."

Los labios descendieron un poco, dejando un suave beso en el borde de su boca, suficientemente lejos por si ella se negaba, suficientemente cerca para que se entendiera su intención.

Ella permaneció allí, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber como debía reaccionar. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada por lo ocurrido, por la posibilidad de tenerlo cerca, de estar entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus caricias. Otra parte continuaba diciéndole lo injusto que era esta situación para él; ella tenía un deber que cumplir, ambos lo sabían, pero en este momento no parecía importarles.

Mientras se debatía consigo misma si debía huir y regresar a donde Sailor Pluto esperaba por ella ahora, o si podía permitirse unos segundos mas, sintió que su barbilla era elevada un poco y sus labios atrapados, esta vez por completo. La duda fue resuelta ahí y en ese momento. Sabía que una vez cediera, no sería un simple beso, un único beso. Pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse más.

Dejándose llevar en contra de la lógica de su mente, apretó sus labios contra los de él y se atrevió a probar su dulce sabor. La dicha duró sólo un segundo y cuando terminó, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se separo de él, poniéndose de pie.

Con ambas manos en la cara, dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Pensó que ahora si podría salirse de esto, podría regresar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hasta que se sintió apretada contra el una vez mas, sus manos liberando su cara y levantadota, para capturar sus labios, esta vez en una muestra de todos los sentimientos contenidos durante tan largo tiempo. La dulzura anterior ahora reemplazada por una pasión innegable.

Y esta vez, cuando se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, sus dedos entrelazados con su cabello y lo haló hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **la historia terminó siendo más larga de lo esperado, la conclusión posiblemente sea el próximo capítulo

Gracias a los comentarios del capitulo anterior: MaYyYkS, BOMBOM, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Serena Princesita Hale, smfanatic, SerenaDulceStar,

… cualquier cosa que quieran saber, cualquier duda o comentario, me dejan saber

Espero les este gustando

Jay


	4. La Decision

Sintió una pared contra su espalda y supo que habían llegado al final del pasillo. Él no había dejado de besarla en ningún momento. No estaba segura de a donde demonios la llevaba, y peor aún, no le importaba. Notó que él colocaba una mano sobre la pared y la sintió desvanecerse de repente. Perdió el equilibrio ligeramente, pero el agarre que él llevaba sobre su cuerpo no la dejo caer.

Avanzando un poco más llegaron de nuevo a un obstáculo, esta vez sí era una pared. Sus manos en el cabello de él se movían por su propia voluntad, entrelazándose con los mechones. Sintió sus labios recorrer su cara, tocando lentamente cada centímetro, dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, dejando huellas en toda la extensión. Apretándola un poco más contra él, sin dejar de acariciar su cintura y sus caderas, tomó sus manos alejándolas de su cabello lo suficiente para extenderlas sobre su cabeza, contra la pared a sus espaldas. En este momento, aunque quisiera, no tendría fuerzas para detenerse, él había tomado el control, y ella no podía pensar en nada mejor.

En ese momento, el agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos se deshizo. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, hasta comprender lo que se proponía. La falda blanca de su largo vestido fue elevada lo suficiente para tomarla por las caderas y, apretándola contra la pared con insistencia, colocar sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su ahora dueño.

Podía sentir su amor, su deseo, su necesidad de tenerla cerca, de cualquier manera posible. Pero había algo más, un sentimiento impregnado en sus besos, en el aroma que despedía su piel, en su toque, algo que ella no podía nombrar. Y cuando él dejo de besar sus hombros desnudos por dos milésimas de segundo para mirarla a los ojos, lo comprendió. Era temor; al rechazo, al arrepentimiento o al ser descubiertos, no sabía bien, pero él tenia miedo. Levantó una mano lentamente y le tocó la mejilla. Él apretó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la caricia.

"Yo te amo. No puedo evitarlo. Créeme, lo he intentado." Le habló con la voz entre cortada, aún sin abrir los ojos, aún apretándola fuerte entre su cuerpo y la pared, aún sosteniéndola en el aire. "Todo el mundo me ha dicho que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarte, y una parte de mi sabe que tienen razón. Talvez sólo soy masoquista, pero no puedo olvidarte. O talvez debería decir que no quiero. Pensar que estas con él, que lo tocas, que lo besas, que dices amarlo, me mata por dentro. No te imaginas el dolor que sentí al enterarme que habían puesto fecha para su boda."

"Oh Seiya." No podía creerlo. Sabía que él la amaba, siempre lo supo, pero ¿a este nivel? Nunca imaginó estar causándole tanto daño. "No sé que decir."

Apretando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella, respondió. "No digas nada." Fue entonces que sintió la humedad, gotas saladas recorrían el frente de su vestido blanco. "Solo quédate conmigo, solo déjame comprobar que esta vez no es un sueño."

Y habiendo dicho esto, se separó de la pared y sosteniéndola aún mas fuerte se dirigió a su cama. La dejó caer suavemente y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola una vez más.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con mayor fuerza que antes y junto con las emociones que sentía, le dejó conocer sus intenciones también. Sus manos se mantuvieron en movimiento a todo momento, recorriendo su figura, tratando de memorizarla, provocando sensaciones nunca antes imaginadas. Concentrada en la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, con los ojos apretados, dejó de percibir sus alrededores. En ese instante, en ese lugar y momento, no existía nada más que sus dos cuerpos agitados y ahora sudorosos.

En el momento que creía que todo iría aumentando, que se pondría cada vez mejor, él se detuvo. Esperó por unos segundos, con esperanzas que reiniciara nuevamente, pero ese momento no llegó. Abrió los ojos. No sabía como, pero en algún momento habían cambiado posiciones y ahora él se encontraba sobre ella. Levantó la mirada hacia sus bellos ojos zafiros y los descubrió observándola cuestionánte. Su respiración estaba mas agitada que nunca, la de él no se quedaba atrás. En esta posición podía de verdad sentir toda la extensión de su deseo.

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" Le pregunto él, el temor había retornado a su persona. "¿Estás segura de querer continuar? No habrá vuelta atrás Usagi. Si sigo ahora, no podré detenerme."

Tomando ambos lados de su cara entre sus manos, lo haló hacia ella y besándolo suavemente, le respondió. "No quiero que te detengas." Y no fueron necesarias más palabras.

Ahí, en ese planeta lejano, el destino fue tentado. Y el guardián alienígena, le demostró a la futura soberana, todo lo que la amaba y la había extrañado. Cuando las prendas que los separaban al uno del otro fueron descartadas, junto a ellas se fueron los temores. El miedo de él de ser rechazado por el amor de su vida, se desvaneció al sentirla retornar sus caricias. El miedo de ella de cometer el peor error de su vida, se perdió entre sus besos.

Y al sentirlo recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus besos, al tocar lugares en los que nunca pensó sentirlo, al sentirlo dentro de ella y derramando su amor incondicional, supo que él había tenido razón. Ya nada sería igual a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Por que quieres probar a ver si eres feliz con él, cuando ya sabes que lo eres conmigo?" Le reclamaba él, mientras ella trataba de vestirse.

"No entiendes." No podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Tengo que hacerlo por ella."

"¡Entonces explícame! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Quién es ella?" Insistió él, tratando de tocarla.

"Hay muchas cosas en juego, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo todo. Tengo un deber que cumplir."

"Eso es sólo una excusa y lo sabes bien. Sé que tienes miedo Usagi, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así." Hablaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Lo lamento, de verdad que si. No sé que mas decirte."

"Entonces no digas nada." Se acerco más a ella y acariciando levemente su brazo, la hizo temblar. "Sabes que no necesitamos palabras entre nosotros. Sólo tenemos que estar juntos."

Dudando de sí misma por un momento, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Sus roces ahogaban la vocecilla interna que trataba de hacerla recordar su deber. Una lucha primordial se desató en su interior, deber contra querer, ambos esforzándose por ser más fuertes que el otro.

Lo vi inclinarse hacia ella, esperando continuar lo que había terminado, y en ese momento el deber ganó.

"No puedo. Simplemente, no puedo." Se separo de él, haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. "Sabes lo importante que es mi futuro para todos."

"Y, ¿En verdad es igual de importante para ti?" No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Algunas cosas lo son." Respondió ella cuando la imagen de un mechón de cabello rosa cruzó su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el palacio. Sabía que encontraría a la guardiana del tiempo allá, esperándola como había prometido, para llevarla a donde pertenecía. En la distancia escuchaba la voz del joven que trataba de detenerla, llamando su nombre.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, gotas cristalinas dejando su huella sobre la piel de marfil, dándole una apariencia casi etérea a la figura vestida de blanco. Y en medio de su dolor, recordó la conversación que había tenido con la scout hacia la que se dirigía.

"_Tú mas que nadie sabes como terminaran las cosas Setsuna." Le susurró al oído a su guardiana y amiga. "Sabes que tomaré la decisión correcta, la que todos esperan de mi y que no decepcionaré a los que cuentan conmigo." Cerró los ojos antes de terminar de hablar._

Tenía que salir de este lugar, tenía que regresar a su planeta, a su futuro reino, a su futuro esposo. Debía marcharse ahora, antes de cambiar de opinión. Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

"_Sabes que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad personal por la suya, y que eso no me permite cambiar nada. Pero tengo que hacer esto." Fueron las ultimas palabras de la princesa a su guardiana._

"_Por supuesto alteza, sé que así será. La entiendo perfectamente." Respondió la guardiana, bajando la mirada hacia la joven princesa, quien tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, tratando de contener sus emociones._

Entre lágrimas logró ver el brillo de la esfera de granate, señalizando la presencia de su poseedora a corta distancia. "¡Pluto!" Le gritó desde antes de verla claramente. "Llévame de aquí ¡Ahora!" La guardiana se puso de pie mostrando toda su estatura. Mirando detrás de la princesa, vio un joven de cabellos negros corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos.

"¿Está segura que quiere partir ahora, Princesa?" Le preguntó la mujer de cabellos verde oscuros.

"No, pero tengo que irme ahora o no lo haré nunca." Fue la respuesta de la Princesa de la Luna. Al decir esto entre llantos, la guardiana la miró con la frente arrugada y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el pelinegro que acaba de llegar.

"Usagi no te vayas, te lo ruego. Por favor." Imploró el recién llegado.

Mirando al joven amante, la princesa cayó en dudas una vez más. "Pluto, ayúdame." El joven se intentó acercar a ella, pero la guardiana del traje verde oscuro se interpuso.

"Es hora de despedirse princesa." Le habló a su líder, mientras retenía al joven con su báculo. Él la observaba con el alma en mil pedazos.

Observando esos ojos azules, que hace sólo unos momentos estaban llenos de pasión y amor por ella, ser inundados de una tristeza desgarradora, sintió que su resolución se desvanecía. "Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto."

"Lo hacemos por la Pequeña Dama, su alteza." Respondió la protectora del tiempo, sin dejar de mirar a aquel que intentaba luchar contra el destino.

Al escuchar ese nombre recobró valor. Tocó su vientre tiernamente e imaginó a su futura hija, la vida que tendrían juntas y lo mucho que ella amaba a su padre. "Vámonos." Se acercó a la guardiana y al joven del corazón destrozado. "Lo siento Seiya, pero así tiene que ser. Siempre lo hemos sabido." Y lo abrazó por última vez, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído. "Yo también te amo."

Se separo de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar la mirada ni por un segundo. Apretó contra su pecho el Cristal de Plata y tomando la mano de su guardiana invocó su poder. Cuando el cristal se activó, la princesa abrió los ojos y observó el brillo envolverla a ella y a la mujer a su lado. Dejando caer la mano que llevaba el cristal sobre su vientre, sonrió tristemente, y entre lágrimas logró ver al hombre de sus sueños de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada llena de entendimiento. Al fin comprendería la razón por la que lo dejaba, por la que se estaba sacrificando a si misma, por la que los estaba sacrificando a ambos. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conservar consigo la imagen de su amado y, levantando la mirada hacia los cielos, inició el viaje hacia su destino.

No sabía si lograría ser feliz sin él, pero debía intentarlo. Se había permitido este momento de flaqueza, por el bien de ambos. Y sabía perfectamente que tener el conocimiento que ella sentía lo mismo por él, no le traería ninguna paz mental, pero tenía que dejárselo saber.

Ahora, se esforzaría por llevar una vida feliz, dentro de lo posible al menos, y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo. Tenían toda su vida por delante y debían llevarlas lo mejor posible.

Si el destino los había querido mantener separados, que así fuera.

Talvez en un futuro, en esta vida o en la próxima, se volverían a encontrar.

Talvez en ese futuro incierto lograrían ser felices juntos.

Y esa esperanza le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, ahora.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **se que me van a odiar por el final pero, dejenme defenderme un poco primero: 1. recuerden que se supone que ella estaba embarazada cuando se caso con Endymion, y en esta historia falta poco para la boda; 2. aunque algunas de las presentes odien a Chibiusa con todas sus fuerzas, yo tambien he sentido eso por epocas, Usagi la adora, y se sabe que no sacrificaria a su hija por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por ella misma; y 3. si naciste para algo en especifico, aunque grites y patalees, terminaras siendo eso… lo lamento chicas, pero no puedo alterar su destino

… gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en esta aventura, a las que opinaron, a las que decidieron mantenerse en el anonimato, pero principalmente a todas las que tomaron tiempo de sus vidas personales para apoyar las locuras de las que escribimos.

… Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. Y aunque esta aventura haya terminado, no será lo último que sepan de mí. Nos vemos cuando la inspiración golpee a mi puerta nuevamente.

Besos, abrazos, galletitas y chocolates para todos.

Jay.


End file.
